


A Comprehensive Guide to the Influence of Seasonal Birth and Patron Virtues, by Mastress Airt Shanachaí

by sabraneadaz



Category: The Priory of the Orange Tree - Samantha Shannon
Genre: Astrology, Fantasy, Fantasy Astrology, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, In-Universe Literature, Inys, Original Character(s), Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Seasonal Astrology, Six Virtues, Virtudom, Worldbuilding, fictional nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz
Summary: Should you come into possession of this guide, you are obliged to secrecy, for the influence of the Old Religion of the Isles of Inysca on its contents may be considered heretical by the standards of the Inysh Court.(A pamphlet from the early days of Virtudom offering a personality guide according to a person's chosen patron saint and innate seasonal birth virtues.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Comprehensive Guide to the Influence of Seasonal Birth and Patron Virtues, by Mastress Airt Shanachaí

# A Comprehensive Guide to the Influence of Seasonal Birth and Patron Virtues

## by Mastress Airt Shanachaí

* * *

Notes for those hailing from beyond Virtudom:

  1. Should you come into possession of this guide, you are obliged to secrecy, for its contents may be considered heretical by the standards of the Inysh Court for the influence of the Old Religion of the Isles of Inysca.
  2. The seasonal timeline of this guide adheres to the twelve-month calendar system, with Midsummer, Midwinter, and the Spring and Autumn Equinoxes observed in the middle of their respective seasons:


  * **Spring:** February – May
  * **Spring Equinox:** Mid-March
  * **Summer:** May – August
  * **Summer Solstice:** Mid-June
  * **Autumn:** August – November
  * **Autumn Equinox:** Mid-September
  * **Winter:** November – February
  * **Winter Solstice:** Mid-December



* * *

##  **Introduction**

A person’s birth season is integral to their character, as each season is aligned closely with one fundamental element and three of the Six Virtues. These are listed as follows:

  * **Spring - Air**



Birth associated with: Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

  * **Summer - Fire**



Birth associated with: Fellowship, Courage, Justice

  * **Autumn - Earth**



Birth associated with: Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

  * **Winter - Water**



Birth associated with: Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

There is some crossover between the seasons. If a child is born at the turn of Spring to Summer, their affinity to Generosity may be weaker than to Temperance and Fellowship. If a child is born on the Spring Equinox, their nature will favour Temperance above all other Virtues. This is true for each of the seasons.

A child’s Patron Virtue is naturally informed by their Seasonal Birth Virtues, with many Spring children particularly favouring Temperance and Fellowship, Summer children favouring Courage, Autumn children favouring Justice and Courtesy, and Winter children favouring Generosity. However, this is not always the case, and many children find themselves developing a mature affinity or feeling morally inclined towards a Virtue unrelated to their birth season.

This following guide aims to demystify the relationship between Seasonal and Patron Virtues, by explaining the forty-eight possible variations.

These variations are divided into sections by the six Patron Virtues:

  * Courage
  * Courtesy
  * Fellowship
  * Generosity
  * Justice
  * Temperance



* * *

##  Patron Virtue: COURAGE

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

A Spring child who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is not afraid to take chances in the business of friendship and love. Their generosity and confidence combined with their innate considered nature draws no shortage of admirers. While they are choosy about their suitors and unafraid to call off a courtship, the Spring child of Courage is never cruel and never disloyal. While their true happiness and energy lies in the strength of their friendships and companionships, their self-knowledge and determination often leads to success in society and trade. Spring children of Courage often conflict with those who strongly align with Courtesy. They are well-matched with those who align with Temperance, and in some instances they can create powerful bonds with children of Justice.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

A child born in or around the Spring Equinox who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is influential, but prefers to work in the background rather than as a public figurehead. Their innate temperate nature can conflict with their dedication to courage, leading to much time spent decision-making, although their choices are usually practical and beneficial for those around them. They work well in advisory roles and should resist efforts to persuade them into main leadership positions which would only increase their internal conflict. Those born exactly on the Spring Equinox are susceptible to others’ moral judgements, making them unideal leaders. In the courtship phase of the relationship they are perfect suitors, and often adhere to conventions of courtship long after betrothal. Their ideal match is with Winter children of Fellowship.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer child who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is opinionated, outspoken, and a good leader. Sometimes their tendency to speak before thinking gets them in trouble. They are often pioneers in their occupation and can relied upon to concoct plans and theories no-one else would have considered. Summer children of Courage make great explorers and sailors and are well suited to other adventurous sorts. Companionship with a Summer child of Courtesy is ideal as the relationship fulfils their need for passion and courage whilst tempering their more vociferous tendencies. They are also well-matched with Winter children of Fellowship.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is a child of iron will and endless spirit. Often very charismatic, they make fearsome leaders with loyal friends and followers. Midsummer children of Courage often find themselves in situations dangerous to themselves or their loved ones as a result of their innate desire to prove themselves, and so they benefit from friendships with children of Temperance. In companionship, they should steer clear of those with a strong alignment to Generosity, as the relationship will likely be greatly unbalanced to the detriment of their companion. Midsummer children of Courage should be wary of inadvertently taking advantage of those around them, and should keep those with a strong alignment to Courtesy close as a good influence. As a companion and friend, they are intensely loyal and committed.

**Autumn** : Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

An Autumn child who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is well-mannered, thoughtful, and resists making rash decisions. This doesn’t mean they are indecisive though, as the Autumn child of Courage often considers the best way to present their opinions to receive the most support, rather than reflecting on their opinions themselves. They rarely have tumultuous relationships, but often find their stubbornness leads to frustration and discontent in companionships. They are well-matched to those who respect them and hold them to account, such as Spring children of Temperance.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

A child of the Autumn Equinox who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron considers upholding their moral code to be their duty above all else. Their innate alignment to Temperance and deference to Courtesy often holds them back in this endeavour, although they make a concerted effort to live courageously and encourage others to do so too. If the child is born exactly on the Autumn Equinox, their behaviour and decisions are often erratic and difficult to interpret to an outsider, reflecting the internal conflict within. Autumn Equinox children of Courage have strong morals, and make incredibly loyal friends and companions. They have few problems in relationships.

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

A Winter child who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is a kind and well-mannered individual who takes pride in charitable actions. They are often forgiving when others would no longer be so, and they make a point to stand up for the less fortunate. If they suspect corruption or manipulation they are not afraid to expose it. Winter children of courage often have enemies, but they can stand proud in the knowledge that they embody the Virtues. They are well-matched to children of Justice, and should surround themselves with those aligned to Temperance.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

A child born on or around Midwinter who takes the Knight of Courage as their patron is protective and courageous. They pride themselves on their gallantry and strive to be virtuous. Midwinter children of Courage are ideal knights, as their steadfast personal code of conduct and bravery make them formidable and respectable fighters. They are admired by all, but should be careful not to let the admiration go to their heads. They should keep level-headed and unimpressionable people around them like Autumn children of Fellowship and Summer children of Courtesy.

* * *

##  Patron Virtue: COURTESY

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

A Spring child who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron is loyal to those they respect and to the path they choose in life. Initially, it may be difficult for a Spring child of Courtesy to find their footing in the transition to adulthood, but once they have found genuine friendships and trades based on mutual respect, they are steadfast and loyal. Friendships with a Spring child of Courtesy are usually long-lasting, as are companionships, and the greatest threat to those bonds is a lack of loyalty and respect; the one thing they cannot condone. Spring children of Courtesy often lack ambition, prioritising security and happiness over practical needs. They should be careful about inadvertently burdening their companions with these concerns.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

A child of the Spring Equinox who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron is an even-tempered and organised person. They make fantastic friends and pride themselves on giving sound advice, although sometimes their tendency to overthink leads them to hold back on their true opinions for fear of insulting those close to them. It can be difficult to truly know a Spring equinox child of Courtesy as they often speak only when they believe they have something truly useful to say. Their considered opinions and open-mindedness make them wonderful friends, companions, and parents. Their ideal partner is a Winter child of Fellowship, whose earnestness and courage can bring out their full potential.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer child who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron lives a very sociable life and is best-suited to trades and occupations which require many hands. They thrive in large communities. They give respect freely and expect it in return. However, if they feel you have disrespected or acted discourteously towards those they hold dear, a Summer child of Courtesy will not hesitate to administer justice. They are sometimes seen as overbearing or overprotective, and should be cautious of stifling their loved ones. They are well-matched with Winter children of Fellowship.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron avoids the hubris so dangerous to those of their birth season. They are confident and assured in their goals, and find it easy to make friends and garner respect from their associates. Their ambition and charisma are a recipe for success in their trade and in their relationships. They are well-suited to companionship with a Spring child of Fellowship, whose loyal and temperate nature provides a balance to their ambition. Children of Midsummer with Courtesy as their patron Virtue should be wary of losing sight of what is important to them, as their ideals and ambitions often stretch far beyond what one could achieve and lead to stress and dissatisfaction.

**Autumn:** Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

An Autumn child who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron is strong-willed and independent. However, this independence is not always by choice, as their dedication to courtesy tends to obscure the personality underneath a veneer of social etiquette. Whilst not objectively a bad thing, it can be detrimental to establishing relationships. However, Autumn children of Courtesy have strong morals and are usually upstanding members of society, and their considered nature makes them great listeners and strong and supportive companions.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

A child of the Autumn Equinox who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron is the most introspective of the children of Courtesy. They are susceptible to indecision and stagnation in their personal lives; a unique pitfall of this mixture of Virtues. They make prolific philosophers with their thoughtful nature, although they are never controversial in mind or manner. Companions with a strong alignment to Generosity, particularly Spring children of Generosity, are ideal for this person in order to remove the anxiety from interpersonal relationships and build a supportive bond.

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

A Winter child who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron is optimistic and emotionally mature. They often find security and friendship with little trouble as a result of their good nature and decorum, and tend to pass their good fortune to others in small ways. If you are friends or companions with a Winter child of Courtesy, keep your eyes open to their subtle demonstrations of love. They may not enjoy giving or receiving grand gestures, but their respect and love is bottomless. Winter children of Courtesy should be wary of those who would take advantage of their reservedly generous ways, and avoid companionship with Summer children of Justice.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

A child born on or around Midwinter who takes the Knight of Courtesy as their patron often practices chivalry in their daily life. They are outwardly patient even when they are distracted or troubled, and will always prioritise those close to them over themselves. They are also not afraid to take on the troubles of others to spare them pain. The loyalty of a Midwinter child of Courtesy is a precious gift hard-won. Midwinter children of Courtesy should conscientiously try to carve out time to care for themselves, as they often absorb more troubles than they can hold and are particularly afflicted by grievoushead. 

* * *

##  Patron Virtue: FELLOWSHIP

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

A Spring child who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is at their best in a secure and loving companionship. Whilst they are adept at courtships rituals in which their generosity shines through, they find prolonged courtship taxing because they need the security of lifelong commitment. Although they are ideal candidates for companionship, they should be wary of coming across as overbearing in the delicate budding stages of attraction. Spring children of Fellowship grow listless in a state of independence, not because they are incapable, but because they are susceptible to loneliness and boredom. They are well-matched with Autumn children of Courtesy in the event that they’ve managed to get beneath their polite veneer.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

A child born on or around the Spring Equinox who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is a great judge of character in all aspects of life. They find it easy to pursue their goals as they are able to identify those who are able to assist and support them. They are also adept at identifying suitable matches in companionship and friendship and are rarely swayed from practical considerations. Spring Equinox children of Fellowship are unlikely to pursue controversial romantic liaisons with those above or below their station, and they will encourage others to consider practicalities too. They should be wary of completely disregarding their need for passion and love, as these considerations are imperative for a truly fulfilling relationship.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer child who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is a committed and faithful companion. They often take on the role of peacemaker in both community fractures and in their personal relationships, as their driving force is unity and companionship. They consider themselves a bastion of the ideals of fidelity and pure love and like to give relationship advice to others, although they should be wary of unintentionally making others feel inferior morally or in regards to relationships. In courtship they can fall foul of self-absorption, and should make sure to focus themselves on their partner.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is a force to be reckoned with in their pursuit of a love-match. It is important for them to keep close to people strongly aligned with Courtesy, as they are most likely to be led astray into unsuitable matches from a misinterpretation of the values of the Knight of Fellowship. An ideal match to keep them on the straight and narrow is with a Winter child of Courtesy. An admirable trait of Midsummer children of Fellowship is the seemingly endless reserves of love and loyalty they have for not only their friends and companions, but for society as a whole.

**Autumn:** Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

An Autumn child who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is loyal to their loved ones and to Virtudom. Once they have chosen a prospective companion their loyalty is almost unbreakable, and it would take a major event to sabotage that bond. Autumn children of Fellowship are willing to sacrifice individual goals to put effort into a shared life, and they expect the same effort and sacrifice from their companions, friends, and family, although they may not say so explicitly. They often have unmet expectations and tend to deal with disappointment privately. They are respectful, polite, and seek steadfast communities and relationships in all areas of their life. An ideal match for an Autumn child of Fellowship is with someone skilled in communication and mediation, such as a Spring child of Justice or a Winter child of Courtesy.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

Children born in or around the Autumn Equinox and take the Knight of Fellowship as their patron are constant and reliable, but have the most difficulty in choosing a companion. Although they are not afraid of courtship, they find it challenging to reconcile differing values with their suitors. This is true in all of their relationships, and although they respect others they often feel that they cannot be truly themselves with anyone else and as such they have a tendency to isolate themselves. However, in solitude they have a strong sense of self and identity. Lucky Autumn Equinox children of Fellowship will find ‘the one’ who complements them entirely, and they should look to Spring and Summer children of courtesy as a starting point.

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

A Winter child who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is community-minded and generous. They can often be found spearheading celebrations and feasts, and they give gifts and time selflessly and without expectation. Their primary allegiance resides with societal unity rather than personal relationships, and this is reflected in their loyalty to others and the Six Virtues. This makes them invaluable in small, isolated groups in which disagreement could fester.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

A child born on or around Midwinter who takes the Knight of Fellowship as their patron is well suited to leadership roles in the community or even the Inyscan Court. Their commitment to unity in Virtudom guides their every decision and they are often beloved by citizens of Inys for their advocacy and dedication. They should be wary of neglecting their personal relationships. Midwinter children of Fellowship are well-matched with Spring children of Justice.

* * *

##  Patron Virtue: GENEROSITY

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

Spring children who take the Knight of Generosity as their patron are generous with their time, listening ear, and hard work. They are content with working within their means to contribute to Virtudom, which makes them particularly skilled in domestic and trade work. They are brilliant educators, and their ability to listen and advise others often positions them as wisefolk in their communities. Autumn children of Courtesy and Winter children of Fellowship are great matches.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

Children born on or around the Spring Equinox who take the Knight of Generosity as their patron are particularly predisposed to piety. They consider virtue and devotion more important than material effects, and may pursue religious roles such as that of a Sanctarian. Their commitment to generosity can sometimes leave them with few possessions, as they will go beyond their means to better observe their faith and to help others do so. Their introspective nature is well-suited to that of Autumn children of Courtesy, and their piety suits Summer children of Fellowship.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer of child who takes the Knight of Generosity as their patron is a person of action. They deliberately allocate much of their time to improving the lives and relationships of others. This could be on a wide scale, such as charitable actions to sustain communities afflicted by poor harvests, or on a personal scale such as dedicating time and resources to healing fractured relationships between friends and family. Summer children of Generosity do not do well in servile positions, as they like to be independently minded and work on their own initiative. They struggle to uphold generosity when they feel beholden to someone.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Generosity as their patron is often generous to a fault, and indeed, often to their own detriment. They are passionate and optimistic, and willing to assist anyone who asks for help. Unfortunately, this also leaves them susceptible to dishonest relationships. A Midsummer child of Generosity gives twice as much, and falls twice as hard. Failure in companionships will devastate them, and in extreme emotional turmoil they fall victim to periods of sickness. When they have the means, Midsummer children of Generosity are often popular philanthropists. They are well-matched with Spring children of Temperance or Justice.

**Autumn:** Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

Autumn children who take the Knight of Generosity as their patron make fair and just leaders. In their professional and personal lives they pride themselves on their ability to weigh up decisions and reach outcomes which benefit as many people as possible. Their commitment to generosity is admirable, although they should be wary of taking on too many peoples’ troubles and opinions, lest they overburden themselves in an effort to solve every problem. They are well-matched to Summer children of Fellowship and Spring children of Courtesy.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

A child born on or around the Autumn Equinox who takes the Knight of Generosity as their patron is extremely self-assured, and understated in their acts of generosity. They often work in the background, acting upon secrets that others have confided in them in order to bring them happiness. They prefer not to have any acknowledgment of their generosity. They are shy and easily embarrassed. Autumn Equinox children of Generosity are reliable and bighearted friends. They should avoid Midsummer children of Courage.

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

Winter children who take the Knight of Generosity as their patron are naturally positive people. They speak their thoughts kindly and freely and never hold back with compliments. However, they are authentic, and never compliment without reason. Winter children of Generosity see the positive side of any situation and practice gratitude in everyday life. They are fantastic friends because even at your lowest point they are able to show you your own worth.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

Children born on or around Midwinter who take the Knight of Generosity as their patron are sociable and deliberate in their actions. They are the people who will see a stranger in need and approach them, rather than waiting for someone to ask for help. They do not do this for self-gain, but to see other people’s troubles ease. Sometimes this can get them in trouble as strangers may take offence to their ‘interfering’, but children of Midwinter have a natural affinity for Courtesy and are able to mitigate any inadvertent insult. They should be wary of spreading themselves too thinly amongst people they care for, and neglecting themselves or their closer friends and family in the process.

* * *

##  Patron Virtue: JUSTICE

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

A Spring child who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is a staunch pacifist. They are naturally good at spotting a brewing conflict, and work hard to appease the relevant parties before feelings are hurt or blood is shed. When conflict does occur, Spring children of Justice often lack the conviction and strength to diffuse the situation. Although they can assess someone’s guilt and innocence easily, they rarely openly spurn or champion them as a result of their fear of conflict.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

A child born on or around the Spring Equinox who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is strongly opposed to vice and to those who indulge in it. Unchaste and gluttonous people earn their disdain. Those who are of a temperate nature will get on well with a Spring Equinox child of Justice and will find that they are committed and generous friends and partners. Spring Equinox children of Justice rarely find themselves in the midst of conflict, because they simply remove themselves from people they can no longer endorse. The difficulty is when that person is their companion, for they find it difficult to reconcile opposition and loyalty.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer child who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is often chaste and fair. Their affinity to Fellowship directs their interests towards those of companionship and respect for all people, and as such they are particularly invested in just interpersonal behaviour and victims of a companion’s infidelity. As a result of their outspoken nature they tend to make enemies of promiscuous people and uncharitable people of great means. Forgiveness is rarely on option when a Summer child of Justice feels their faith in someone is broken.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is headstrong, independent, and bound by a personal code of ethics with unshakeable foundations. If you understand the ethical code a Midsummer child of Justice abides by, then their thoughts and actions are clear to you. It is notoriously difficult for them to build happy and understanding companionships, and they should steer well clear of those with strong alignments to Generosity. Autumn children of Fellowship or Temperance are ideal matches, although a successful relationship requires some ethical alignment. Midsummer children of Justice are often venerated and hated in equal measure, especially when they hold powerful positions. Their ethical code may not reflect the majority, which is why relationships with those aligned to Temperance and Courtesy are of utmost importance.

**Autumn:** Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

An Autumn child who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is extremely level-headed in public and they pride themselves on their behaviour, which is always beyond reproach. They rarely get angry or anxious in public. In private, these emotions may sometimes results in bouts of sickness or emotional outbursts. Autumn children of Justice usually have a clear-cut vision for the futures of themselves and their family. They do not respond well to criticism.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

A child born on or around the Autumn Equinox who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is very particular and often obsessed with cleanliness. Cleaning and organising provides a useful method for them to order their thoughts. They often take the same approach to their trade, friendships, and companionship, by attempting to remove undesirable elements in everything they do. Their particular natures can often make them prickly and insensitive, and as parents they should be wary of having an austere attitude. 

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

A Winter child who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron sees care as their highest calling. They are most likely to extend the hand of friendship and support to people who others have already written off. They are less interested in politics and more interested in people, and as such Winter children of Justice are always reluctant to take part in war on any scale. While they are genuine and committed, Winter children of Justice often find it difficult to maintain close friendships and companionships.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

A child born on or around Midwinter who takes the Knight of Justice as their patron is refined and decisive. Their strong affinity to Courage and commitment to Justice allows them to make difficult decisions, and as such they often make productive leaders and advisers. They are adept at distancing themselves from decisions or conflicts and can provide objective guidance to those involved. This also makes them great parents, although companionship with a Midwinter child of Justice can be frustrating because of their tendency to avoid personal pains.

* * *

##  Patron Virtue: TEMPERANCE

**Spring:** Generosity, Temperance, Fellowship

A Spring child who takes the Knight of Temperance as their Patron seeks happiness in everything they do. Every action they take and friendship they make is in the service of their current and future happiness and the happiness of those around them. They are practical in their relationships, and will openly discuss ending a friendship or relationship if they feel the two parties are not being served well by it. They are well-matched with children of Courtesy, who can remind them to be considerate of others’ feelings; something Spring children of Temperance often overlook in their single-minded pursuit.

**Spring Equinox:** Generosity, TEMPERANCE, Fellowship

A child born on or around the Spring Equinox who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is often plagued by bouts of inactivity. This is not an affliction of laziness, but simply that the amplification of their natural affinity to Temperance can be paralysing in some cases. Decision-making does not come naturally to them. Despite this, they rarely suffer from anxiety or sickness. Spring Equinox children of Temperance are naturally inexpressive, although they love deeply and faithfully.

**Summer:** Fellowship, Courage, Justice

A Summer child who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is secretive, but passionate. More so than other Summer-born children, they find that tempering their natural fiery inclinations allows them a higher quality of introspection and eases the way to forge strong relationships. While they are still courageous, they are more inclined to routine and often to academics. While they may not have the same status and following as other Summer-born children, that energy is channelled into their personal relationships instead, and so the Summer child of Temperance is best-matched to equally strong-willed people, such as Winter children of Courtesy, Spring children of Fellowship, or Autumn children of Justice.

**Midsummer:** Fellowship, COURAGE, Justice

A child born on or around Midsummer who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is often extremely organised. Their strong natural affinity for Courage encourages them to be outspoken and proactive, but in their effort for temperance they seek to develop methods of regulating that force. As such, they are reliant on routine and stability. In the event of unpredictability, Midsummer children of Temperance are ill-equipped to make instant decisions and stay rational. Counter to initial thought, Midsummer children of Temperance should avoid relationships with others who have a strong affinity to Temperance as the comparisons will damage their self-esteem. Winter children are the most compatible friends and companions.

**Autumn:** Justice, Temperance, Courtesy

An Autumn child who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is suited to an outdoor life. They are drawn deeply to the land, and are well-suited to farm-work which allows them to physically connect with nature and quiet their mind, as well as follow the established seasonal cycle of the world and weather. Natural routine is far more nurturing to an Autumn child of Temperance than the enforced routine of town or courtly life. They are also ill-suited to academics.

**Autumn Equinox:** Justice, TEMPERANCE, Courtesy

A child born on or around the Autumn Equinox who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron has a surprisingly tumultuous inner life. They are drawn to the land, yet more accurately resemble an ocean in the eye of a storm. They are afflicted by events of the past more than any other, and if an embarrassing or upsetting memory is remembered then they will become visibly quiet and withdrawn. They seek balance in life, and yet that search itself causes them discontentment.

**Winter:** Courtesy, Courage, Generosity

A Winter child who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is resourceful and reliable. They never promise more than what they can deliver on, and seem to have an almost magical ability to rebalance their own lives when something unexpected happens. They are fond of travel, although they prefer to adhere to a plan rather than embrace spontaneity. As a partner or friend they are a stable prospect, and as such they are well-matched to Spring children of Courtesy.

**Midwinter:** Courtesy, COURAGE, Generosity

A child born on or around Midwinter who takes the Knight of Temperance as their patron is thorough and investigative. They are happiest when their mind is focussed on a project, which lends them well to travel or to academic thought. This extends to people as well, as Midwinter children of Temperance have an innate drive to understand those around them as much as possible. Thankfully, their affinity for Courtesy lends them tact in this endeavour. They are uniquely equipped to build relationships with Autumn children of Courtesy and Courage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no Samantha Shannon when it comes to names, so Mastress Airt Shanachaí's name is fairly simple; 'Mastress' is the gender-neutral Inyscan form of address which Samantha Shannon recently revealed on her tumblr, 'Airt' means 'points of the compass' in Lowland Scots, and 'Shanachaí' is my spelling of the Scottish Gaelic word 'seanchaidh' or the Irish Gaelic word 'seanchaí' which is anglicised to 'shanachie/shennachie' and means 'storyteller/historian/bearer of old lore'.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at my main: [folieassdeux](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com) or my tpotot sideblog: [sabraneadaz](https://sabraneadaz.tumblr.com)
> 
> This 'guide' is also on tumblr in full [here](https://sabraneadaz.tumblr.com/post/621127252794540032/a-comprehensive-guide-to-the-influence-of-seasonal)!
> 
> I love comments <3


End file.
